Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
Art hereto for garment hangers have been bundled together utilizing paper wrapped wire ties. While the paper wrapped wire do not proportionally space the garment hangers, or lock them into a definite position. The paper wrapped wire ties simply bind the garment hangers together without order. A major difficulty with the prior art is that the paper wrapped wire ties permit the garment hangers to become tangled together making storage, transportation and use difficult. Heretofore no other prior art is addresses and solves this problem.
1. Field of Invention
In many applications there is a need to clip objects for the purposes of identification, bundling, and closing. Reusable clips are well known in commerce; as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,572 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,608 are reusable clips for plastic bags, of some similar inventorship herewith, they may comprise of a pair of generally co-extensive, axially extending jaws. These inventions comprise a method to seal plastic bags when the jaws are closed applying pressure to the resilient plastic bags therefore sealing them.
2. Description or Related Art
Not Applicable.
A reusable, flexible positioning and locking clip for garment hangers and other cylindrical objects and the like that proportionally positions, and locks objects into place, comprising of two mutually confronting jaws hinged together with locking device whereby said jaws are rotatable into a closed, mutually confronting relationship with said channels opposing one and other forming an encasement for said garment hanger or other cylindrical objects or the like, thus proportionally spacing and locking objects into place.